SessRin First Kiss
by smallestuke
Summary: A one shot about Sesshomaru and Rin's first kiss


Admin Note: **Rin is about 14 or 15 in here. But if you want to** **imagine her as 17 go ahead. If you wanna make her 65, whatever floats your boat. This is a short one shot I made while bored, so enjoy.**

The young female rested her head against the Inukai's shoulder, her body relaxed into the males large "fluff".

A small smile was plastered to her lips, feeling the warm rays of the setting sun beat against her smooth creamy skin.

Large chocolate hues were lightly closed, both her arms wrapped loosely around her lords one left arm.

It was rare. That she could ever display this kind of affection, anywhere. It was only the special occasion of Jaken and Au-Uhn being gone.

A light breeze danced within the trees, feeling the soft grass brush up against her bare feet; the only part of her body off of the "fluff".

Rin let herself hum lightly, knowing very well Sesshomaru wouldn't mind. Not if it were her the one singing.

The young human could do anything, and Sesshomaru wouldn't even blink twice. Not unless it was her talking to another male, demon or not. Then, he did a little more than simply blinking twice. The one moment Rin wished he would.

Yet, she didn't mind. She knew Inukai's, and all demons alike, were very possessive. Sesshomaru sure fit into that category.

Even so, of any private place, his affection towards her was subtle. Anyone could see she meant more to him, than any of his other minions. He always let her get away with things. If Rin wanted to sing, he'd let her sing her heart out, off key and everything. Jaken even breathed funny and the demon lord was down his neck.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Her voice was in a whisper, knowing she wouldn't need to be very loud for him to hear. "The sun set is beautiful."

Honey eyes fluttered open, Rin feeling her heart pick up a few paces faster as he did. His pale flawless pigment glowing under the orange and golden rays.

He didn't speak, only staring at what she suggested. It was bright, but the sun was far enough down to where you could take a good long peek.

Disappointment flooded the teen, though she didn't expect a response. She was used to it now, but didn't mean she never tried. Or secretly hoped he would.

Golden orbs were now glued to the female's sullen features. The woman to busy staring off into her thoughts to notice.

He couldn't quiet put his finger on what was wrong. Though, he'd never ask, nor would he admit he had no idea what she could be sulking about. His demon pride wouldn't let him.

"Milord," Sesshomaru felt his muscles tense a little. He had already told her there was no need for such a high title while nobody was around. She was allowed to call him Sesshomaru, or Sesshomaru-sama, which ever she preferred. "Have you ever loved someone?"

The question came out of the blue, taking the dog demon back. Rin only looked up at him, curiosity swimming in her eyes. She didn't dare ask him questions, unless they were alone, or she was sure she could. If she could even muster up the courage.

The lord closed his eyes once more, still feeling his ward's stare on him. The question was simple, easy to answer. "Yes." He looked down at her, no emotion in his expression.

Rin didn't say much, ugh uttered an "oh" and looked away. She didn't mind, really. She was sure there was some goddess like demon out there, worthy for the Demon Lord Sesshomaru; because she knew she defiantly wasn't.

"She was beautiful." Those three words were more than he ever spoke. Rin was amazed he continued. He must have really truly loved her.

"Her skin was tan, smooth and young. Large eyes that held nothing but a joy for life and a love for adventure. Her hair was long, silky, not tamed. She loved to laugh, enjoy whatever she could. Her soft plump lips were always in a smile."

A very small smile spread across his features as he spoke, his eyes and features softening from their normal hardened selves.

"She was very loyal. The only person who has ever been able to break through my 'ice layer'. She could make me smile, even if only on the inside. She was loyal. Never scared of me. Not even when she saw my true form. Always staying by my side."

Sesshomaru placed a gentle hand under the teens chin, shifted his body to face her. He studied her features. Tears swelled in her eyes, being strong, not letting them fall.

He lowered his face, kissing both of her lids, "Her name is Rin, and I would give anything to see her smile right now."

The small human gasped, a large blush crossing her cheeks. He spoke of her, in such a godly way. She chuckled lightly, feeling foolish for crying over his words.

The smiled bright, staring up at him. "Sesshomaru-sama!" She cheered, wrapping her arms around his neck, smashing her lips onto his. Feeling him respond, his arms snaking around her waist.

 **I hope you liked my story!**


End file.
